Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-5a+5)(-5a+2)$
Answer: First distribute the ${-5a+5}$ onto the ${-5a}$ and ${2}$ $ = {-5a}({-5a+5}) + {2}({-5a+5})$ Then distribute the ${-5a}.$ $ = ({-5a} \times {-5a}) + ({-5a} \times {5}) + {2}({-5a+5})$ $ = 25a^{2} - 25a + {2}({-5a+5})$ Then distribute the ${2}$ $ = 25a^{2} - 25a + ({2} \times {-5a}) + ({2} \times {5})$ $ = 25a^{2} - 25a - 10a + 10$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 25a^{2} - 35a + 10$